Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex jest głównym antagonistą w prawie wszystkich grach z serii "Crash Bandicoot" oraz szalonym naukowcem, który razem z Dr. N. Brio stworzył Crash'a Bandicoot'a. Jego głównym celem jest przejęcie władzy nad światem. W tym celu stworzył armie zmutowanych zwierząt jednak Crash zawsze udaremnia jego plan. Historia Crash Bandicoot W pierwszej części gry zostaje przedstawiona historia stworzenia Crash'a. Eksperyment naukowy Neo Cortex'a i Nitrus'a Brio wymyka się z pod kontroli. Crash ucieka. W laboratorium zostaje jednak jego dziewczyna Tawna. Od tego momentu celem Crash'a staje się pokonanie Cortex'a i uwolnienie Tawny. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Po ostatnim zadanym przez Crash'a ciosie Cortex spada z dużej wysokości prawdopodobnie do zamkowego lochu. Znajduje tam kryształ, który okazuje się później kryształem mocy. Cortex razem ze swoim nowym współpracownikiem Dr. N. Gin buduje "Cortex Vortex". Znaleziony kryształ jest jednak za słaby by uruchomić ową maszynę. Potrzeba 25 kryształów. Cortex porywa wtedy Crash'a do Warp Room'u i każe mu odzyskać kryształy. Crash'owi udaje się to i tym samym krzyżuje plany Cortex'owi. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped thumb|Walka z CortexemPo drugiej klęsce Cortex wraz z jego "Cortex Vortex" spada na ziemie niszcząc przy ty pewną świątynie. Okazuje się że była ona więzieniem dla Uka Uka złego brata Aku Aku. Dobra maska od razu domyśliła się co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Opowiada historie Crash'owi i Coco związaną z Uka Uka. W tym samym czasie zła maska sprzymierza się z Cortex'em. By pokonać tę parę Crash będzie musiał zebrać wiele kryształów. Crash Team Racing W tej grze Dr. Neo Cortex nie jest głównym przeciwnikiem. Staje się nim Nitros Oxide. "Odwiedza" on ziemię. Okazuje się że jest najszybszym kierowcą w galaktyce. Podróżuje on po całej galaktyce i ściga się z kierowcami z różnych planet. Jeżeli mieszkańcy przegrają ich dom stanie się jednym wielkim parkingiem. Cortex sprzymierza się z Crash'em. Jest on postacią grywalną. Crash Bash W Crash Bash Cortex dołączył do drużyny antagonistów dowodzonej przez Uka Uka. Jego kolegami z drużyny byli N. Brio, Koala Kong oraz Rilla Roo. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex thumb|Cortex w Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of CortexUka Uka razem z Cortex'em, N. Gin, N. Tropy'm, Tiny'm oraz z Dingodile'em dyskutował na temat niepowodzeń. Cortex usprawiedliwiał się działaniami Crash'a. Wtedy N. Tropy wspomniał o tajnej broni, nad którą pracuje Cortex. Ten chce zachować ten fakt w tajemnicy jednak dzięki N. Gin możemy dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Neo dołował się, że "broń" nie ma zasilania. Uka Uka przypomniał wtedy sobie o żywiołakach. Cortex w tej części gry Cortex nie jest głównym antagonistą. Staje się nim Crunch Bandicoot. Jednak w zmaganiach z ostatnim bossem naszym celem nadal pozostaje Cortex. Crash Bandicoot: XS W tej części gry Cortex razem z Uka Uka planuje zmniejszyć Ziemię do rozmiaru grejpfruta i rządzić malutkimi ludźmi. Sprawą interesuje się jednak Aku Aku oraz Crash, który jak zwykle rujnuje jego plany. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Cortex jest tutaj grywalną postacią w trybie wieloosobowym w Atlasphere. Crash Nitro Kart W niczym nie różniący się od pozostałych dzień rodzina Bandicoot, tak samo jak towarzysze Cortex'a i jego towarzysze zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Nagle dom Crash'a jak i zamek Cortex'a zostały otoczone snobem oślepiającego światła. Okazało się że oba budynki zostały porwane. Bohaterowie odkryli że zostali przeniesieni do dziwnej areny. Zostali tam zmuszeni do ścigania się ze sobą. Cortex tak jak w poprzedniej grze wyścigowej jest postacią grywalną. Crash Bandicoot: Fusion Dr. Neo Cortex razem z Ripto z serii Spyro the Dragon połączyli siły, żeby pokonać swoich wrogów Crash'a i Spyro. Używają do tego zmutowanych nosorożców Ripto. Bohaterowie znajdują siły i ich pokonują. Crash Twinsanity Po uwolnieniu się z lodu Cortex i Uka Uka wdrążyli w życie swój nowy plan. Cortex ubezwładnił swoim pistoletem Coco, a następnie się za nią przebrał. Nakazał Crash'owi za nim biec. Na miejscu okazało się że Cortex zorganizował "urodziny Crash'a" byli na nich wszyscy jego ważniejsi przeciwnicy z poprzednich odsłon gry. Cortex wyzwał Crash'a do walki. Po odniesionej klęsce razem spadli do podziemi wyspy. Po wyjściu z nich poznali swoich nowych wrogów. Są nimi dwie zmutowane przez Cortex'a papużki. Para ta nazywa się Evil Twins. Doktor jest grywalną postacią w tej grze. Jego specjalnością jest strzelanie z jego pistoletu. Crash Tag Team Racing Niedaleko parku Motor World stworzonego przez Ebenezer'a Von Clutch'a ścigali się ze sobą Cortex oraz Crash. Dwa auta ostatecznie rozbiły się przy owym parku. Właściciel parku wykorzystał sytuację i poprosił obie drużyny o zdemaskowanie złodzieja kryształów, który pojawił się w jego parku. Cortex chciał przerobić Motor World na swoją nową siedzibę. Crash Boom Bang! Cortex jest tutaj grywalną postacią. Crash of the Titans W pewien słoneczny dzień rodzina Crash'a spędzała ze sobą czas na dworze. Nagle na niebie pojawił się sterowiec Cortex'a, który porwał Coco i Aku Aku a Crunch'a zamroził. Crash rzucił pewnym przedmiotem w klatki i na jego szczęście udało mu się uwolnić Aku Aku. Cortex w tej części gry był jednym z dwóch antagonistów, drugim była jego siostrzenica Nina. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Cortex pogodził się ze swoim starym kolegą Doktorem N. Brio i razem wymyśleli Personal Digital Assistant, który był w stanie kontrolować tego kto go używa przekazując mu złe Mojo dostarczane przez Uka Uka za pomocą dojarki. Ciekawostki *W Crash Twinsanity miała występować dobra wersja doktora, jednak później z niej zrezygnowano. *Cortex kiedyś nazwał Ninę "córką" ale była to najprawdopodobniej pomyłka. *Cortex nie jest końcowym bosem tylko w grach: Crash Twinsanity oraz Crash of the Titans. *"N" na głowie Cortex'a oznacza "Nerd". *W młodości Cortex skończył Akademię Zła Madame Amberly. Galeria Cortex.jpg Cortex and Brio.jpg Cortex Hologram.jpg 205820-cortex.jpg Chcortexcnk.jpg Crash bandicoot twinsanity 339059.jpg CortexTitans.jpg 0.jpg de:Doktor Neo Cortex en:Neo Cortex es:Dr. Neo Cortex fr:Neo Cortex he:דר. ניאו קורטקס hu:Cortex it:Neo Cortex ja:ネオ・コルテックス pt:Doutor Neo Cortex pt-br:Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex ru:Нео Кортекс zh:博士科尔特斯 Kategoria:Postacie